A Little Problem?
by All Creation
Summary: What happens when Ran begins to piece things together about Conan, why Shinichi has been showing up a lot lately, and what those pills are that she keeps finding? Will she find out his secret? One-shot.


Quick little A/N: This is just a little story that's been stuck in my head for a little while. I don't want to spoil any of it for you so here it is.

* * *

A little problem?  


"Wow I can't believe it... Just when you think you know someone..." Kazuha muttered timidly over the phone. What Ran had just told her was too much. It could not be possible!

"This is all that baka Shinichi's fault!" Ran yelled in extreme frustration.

"Are... are you sure that is what is really happening here?"

"There's no other explanation!"

"Now Ran, we can't just jump to conclusions... There might be some other explanation. Why don't you just explain everything to me."

"All right." Ran began. "It all started a week ago.."

* * *

It was a boring summer day, Sonoko was still on her vacation to America after all. My dad wasn't home either. He was on a big case some where while I was stuck at home waiting for Conan to come back from Agasa's. At around 2:00 o'clock when I went outside to get the mail was when it all started. 

When I went to go get the mail I saw something that shocked me. Leaning in the doorway was none other than Shinichi! I was extremely excited, and maybe a little angry that he hadn't contacted me in a while, but I got over that. We got to spend the whole day together just like old times. We went to see a movie, went to dinner, and all that fun stuff. But then at the end of the day, like I expected, he had to go.

By the time I got home from the restaurant, Conan was already waiting for me. He was acting a little strange and he was sweating pretty badly, but I didn't think very much of it. He was probably playing hide and seek with his little friends all day after all.

Anyways, sometime during the middle of the night I woke up because my throat was really dry. So, I got up and went down stairs to grab a glass of water. When I was walking down the hallway though, I noticed the lights in Conan's room were still on. I went in to scold him for not being asleep, but when I got in I noticed that he was in fact sleeping. I thought maybe he was so exhausted from playing with his friends that he had just fallen asleep right away, but I was wrong.

When I walked over to him to tuck him in I noticed something shiny under his pillow. It looked like a pill case.

'_It couldn't be!_' I thought to myself.

But I was wrong! I opened the case and the seven pills inside of it. I was shocked! I didn't know what to do, so I just put the pills back under his pillows and turned off the lights.

When I woke up the next morning Conan was gone. He left me a note on his bed that said this:

_Dear Ran-neechan,_

_I'm going to be with my parents all day today because it's my mom's birthday. I didn't want to wake you up because you were still sleeping, so I wrote this._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Edogawa Conan._

As soon as I was done reading his note, I quickly checked for the pills. They were gone! What surprised me even more was when I went down to the kitchen Shinichi was there cooking pancakes! I asked him if he had seen Conan.

"Yeah, the kid told me he was going to see his parents. He didn't leave that long ago." Shinichi told me.

When Shinichi left and Conan got home that night, I noticed that Conan was sweating and acting strange again. I also noticed that Shinichi had only been gone for about half an hour when Conan showed up. This was when I was sure there was something up.

I snuck into Conan's room when he was sleeping that night and checked under his pillow for the pills. This time there were only six pills! Conan must have taken one that day.

For the next six days Shinichi would show up and Conan would disappear, and when Shinichi would leave Conan would show up half an hour later. And every night another one of Conan's pills were gone.

The day that he had run out of pills, he said he was going to Agasa's for a little while. So, I decided to investigate. I followed him all the way there and even watched him through the windows. I was beginning to think that maybe all of my suspicions were wrong... Until I saw Conan go into the basement.

I rushed around the outside of the house to the only basement window I could find. Luckily the window was opened so I could hear what was going on too. And what I heard shocked me.

"Come on Haibara! Just another couple pills!" Conan pleaded.

"I said NO!" Ai replied.

"Why not?"

"You already used them all up in one week! Do you know how dangerous that is on your body? Even if the chance of dying from one is only 30 this time, it could still kill you."

"No it won't. Besides, Ran likes Shinichi more than Conan, and this will help her be happier."

And that's what settled it for me.

* * *

"Wow I guess your right... I still can't believe it though..." Kazuha said. 

"... Yeah." Ran said, still kind of at a loss for everything.

"So are you gonna talk to him about it?"

"Yeah, I have to."

Ran heard a slam come from downstairs. It was Conan.

"All right, he's home now Kazuha, I'll talk to you later." Ran said hurriedly.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, see ya."

"Bye."

Ran hung up the phone and rushed down the hallway. She got to the stairs just in time to meet Conan.

"Hey Conan-Kun... Is something wrong?" Ran asked

Conan stumbled a little bit, but smiled the best he could. "N-no why."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if you had any problems, you could always tell me."

"Ha-ha, I'm fine... really!" Conan wasn't quite sure what Ran was getting at, but he was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Conan-kun, I know your secret."

Conan froze. He knew he had transformed into Shinichi a few more times than he should have in one week.

"What secret Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

He wanted to tell Ran that he was really Kudo Shinichi. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't. If she knew, her life would be in danger.

"Conan-kun." Ran began. "You see I love Shinichi... and I love you too, but like a little brother."

"Huh?" Conan stumbled. Was this the same secret he thought she figured out?

Ran took out Conan's pill case from one of her pockets. "Conan-kun... You shouldn't become a drug addict over something like this!

* * *

lol, was the ending what you expected? Review and tell me if you liked it! (hint-hint). Sorry if that was stupid, I just had to get it out of my system before I could continue with my other story. Hopefully I will be over my writer's block now. ..:Wink:.. 


End file.
